IF I ONLY LOVE YOU (HUNHAN)
by nitaaxr
Summary: "hanya ada dua,aku dan kamu" EXO YAOI! BOYxBOY HunHan,KrisLu,TaoRis,ChanBaek,KaiSoo
1. Chapter 1

**Author p.o.v**

Disebuah Apartement di Busan,tinggalah sebuah _namja cantik dan manis_ bernama Xi ,dia memang disebut seperti itu karena kulit putih mulusnya,mata yang indah,bibir merah yang membuat siapa saja ingin melahapnya,dan jangan lupakan senyum manisnya.(walaupun ia berkelamin lelaki.) Mengapa ia tinggal di Apartemen? Karena kedua orangtuanya sibuk berkerja di Paris,dan jadilah ia tinggal sendirian.

Xi Luhan seorang mahasiswa dari sekolah S.M High School- _sekolah elit dan juga murid-murid yang cerdas-_ yang lumayan dekat dari Apartementnya. Disekolahnya,ia menjadi salah satu _namja_ popular karena keindahannya tersebut. Tapi hanya satu orang yang dapat mencuri hatinya. Kris. Ya,namja bernama asli Wu Yi Fan ini mempunyai panggilan Kris. Sudah lama Luhan mengagumi _namja_ itu. Setiap Kris sedang bermain basket dengan teamnya,ataupun melakukan ekstrakulikuler atletiknya,Luhan selalu memperhatikannya.  
Mereka memang dekat,tapi mungkin hanya Luhan yang memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar teman pada Kris. Luhan pun juga sering membayangkan jika suatu hari ia bisa bercinta dengan Kris, _-oh ayolah,kita skip bagian ini-_

 _PRANG!_

Terdengar bunyi pecahan yang berasal dari kamar Luhan. Yap,ia juga dikenal sebagai orang yang ceroboh. Bayangkan saja,ia pernah membawakan makanan pada guru kelas memasak dengan terburu-buru dan akhirnya ia tersandung,menumpahkan makanan dibaju guru tersebut. Akhirnya,ia pun dihukum untuk membersihkan kelas memasak setelah usai itu.

"Aishh ottoke?!" ucap luhan sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Luhan buru-buru membersihkan pecahan piring yang berserakan dilantai karena ulah kecerobohannya tadi. Selagi Luhan membersihkannya,Luhan mengoceh - _untuk dirinya sendiri-_ tanpa henti. Setelah Luhan membersihkannya,ia bergegas mengambil tas sekolah dan memakai sepatu karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.45 a.m kst. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu apartemen. Ia berlari menuju luar apartemen dan mengambil sepeda miliknya - _kalian tak lupa bukan,jarak apartemen dan sekolahnya lumayan dekat?-_

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Terdengar bunyi bel sekolahnya,untung saja luhan telah memarkirkan sepedanya tersebut. Luhan berlari menuju kelasnya. Namun entah sial atau apa,Luhan menabrak seseorang yang tinggi. Tentu saja membuat Luhan kesal. "Hey! Kenapa kau harus berheti ditengah jalan seperti ini sih?! Cepat ming..."

Luhan p.o.v

BUKK!

"Hey! Kenapa kau harus berheti ditengah jalan seperti ini sih?! Cepat ming... Ah maafkan aku Kris ge! Maaf aku sedang terburu-buru hehe." ah,ternyata itu Kris ge,pujaan hatiku. Betapa bodohnya aku. Bisa kulihat raut wajahnya yang kebingungan dan menatap aneh diriku. Apa aku sebodoh itu?

"Maafkan aku Luhan,aku tadi melupakan sesuatu jadi aku berhenti untuk mengingatnya. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Hey,kau terlambat? Yasudah sana cepat masuk kelasmu. Sampai jumpa Luhan!" Ketika ia bicara seolah khawatir kepadaku,aku hanya mematung menatap mukanya. Jika rahang bisa lepas, mungkin rahangku sudah lepas daritadi karena terus-terusan menganga.

Ia melambaikan tangannya padaku dan pergi begitu saja. Yah,aku juga harus segera memasuki kelasku.  
Pelajaran berjalan membosankan,untung saja tempat dudukku berada disamping jendela dengan pemandangan taman sekolah,jadi aku bisa melanjutkan khayalan tingkat tinggiku tentang kris,aaa pabboo.

 _-dalam khayalan-_

 _"Kriss gehh,aah apa kau yakin.. Nggh kita akan melakukannya disinihh-aaah"_

 _"Tentu saja deer,kau akan menikmatinya, ~" ucap kris dilanjut dengan mencium bibirku._

 _Awalnya hanya sebuah lumatan kecil,namun lama-kelamaan ada sesuatu yang lunak menekan-nekan bibirku,meminta akses untuk masuk ke mulutku. Dengan senang hati,aku pun membuka mulutku. Aku bisa merasakan lidahnya menari-nari didalam sana,mengabsen gigiku,dan kami saling beradulidah._

 _"Eungghh.." Aku menepuk-nepuk dadanya,karena aku sudah kekurangan oksigen,dan akhirnya ia melepaskan ciuman panas kami. Ia menatapku,lama. Dan langsung melahap leherku._

 _"Aahh krissh-gehh" Hanya sebuah desahan yang keluar dari mulutku._

 _Oh,ini benar-benar nikmat._

 _Aku memposisikan kedua lenganku dikepala kris,dan membelai lembut-sesekali meremas rambutnya- pertanda bahwa aku terbuai dalam nikmat yang ia berikan. Setelah puas meninggalkan tanda dileherku,ia beralih pada seragamku dan mulai membuka kancingnya satu-persatu. Setelah semua kancingku terbuka,ia mulai mencubit nippleku yang_

 _Aah seperti ada sengatan tersendiri setiap ia menyentuhnya. Ia mulai menghisap nipple kananku. Tangan kirinya tak ia biarkan begitu saja,ia juga memilin-milin nippleku yang kiri. Dan aku bisa merasakan tangan kanannya yang mulai membuka kancinh dan resleting celanaku. Aku juga bisa merasakan ada yang mengelus juniorku dengan lembut. Aku hanya bisa mengerang nikmat atas apa yang ia lakukan._

 _"Aah ternyata si junior ini sudah tegang sekali,eoh. Dasar nakal." ucap Kris sambil menyentil ujung juniorku._

 _"Aah krishh,akuuh tidak tahan lagiih. Cepaat,disinih sesakhh-aahh" kataku sambil menunjuk juniorku. Aku benar-benar sudah gila._

 _"Apa yang kau mau deer? Kau mau aku mengocoknya seperti ini?hm?" kris mengocok pelan juniorku yang membuatku menjadi tambah frustasi. Sementara tangan kirinya masih saja memilin-milin nippleku._

 _"Faa-fashter krishh aah teruskannhh" aku hanya bisa mendongak keatas merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa,ditambah kris yang melakukan ini padaku. "Masukan krissshh,kumohonn" ucapku sambil mendorong pinggulku kearah mulut kris._

 _"As your wish baby,mmhh"_

 _"Oogghhh aahh faster,faster kriss ngghh" ia pun semakin cepat mengulum juniorku. Akupun merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik diperutku._

 _"A-aku akan kelu.. AAHHH~" ya,belum sempat aku meneruskan kalimatku,akhirnya spermaku keluar didalam mulut orang yang aku cintai ini. Kris mulai berdiri dan membuka celananya,lalu mengocok sendiri juniornya._

 _"Apa kau siap deer?" saat ia bertanya seperti itu,dengan spontan aku mengangguk semangat. Dia memposisikan tubuhku menjadi poisisi rrr-dogstyle? Yah tak apa asalakan bersama namja ini. Aku bisa mendengar kris tertawa dan mulai mengelus holeku._

 _"Ngggh krisshh,jangan menggodaluhh seperti aaahh itu mmh" Yang ia lakukan membuatku lebih frustasi. Dia memasukan ujung penisnya ke holeku lalu melepaskannya lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Tangan kanannya mencoba memilin nippleku,dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengocok pelan juniorku._

 _"Apa kau benar-benar mau ini deer?hm?"_

 _"Tentuhh aaah,cepaat lakukan itu padaku mmhh"_

 _"Tidak semudah itu deer,memohonlah padaku. Aku mau mendengar dirtytalkmu."_

 _Sial. Aku harus memohon dengan dirtytalk ku hanya karena ini? Oh fuck,liat saja kris._

 _"Aaahh kriss..nggh tidakkah kau melihat..ngggghh hole kuhh yangh lapar inih aah? Dia ingin penishh mu yang aah besar itu. Cepaat aah masukkan kesini.. Nggh kris" desahku sambil mencengkram penisnya dengan kuat lalu mengocoknya. Kudengar ia mendesah nikmat,lalu diakhiri dengan lenguhan kecewa karena aku berhenti mengocok penisnya._

 _Akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya kecewa. Dia mulai memasukkan juniornya diholeku dengan cara tiba-tiba.._

 _"AKHHH.. Itu sakit bodoh! Aah" bagaimana tidak? Dia memasukkan penisnya keholeku dengan sekaligus seperti itu._

 _"Kau yang meminta aah ini bukan? ngggh kau sungguh sempit sekali deer aah" aku tak memperdulikan dirtytalknya. Masih terasa sedikit perih dibagian holeku._

 _Dia mulai meng-in out-kan juniornya diholeku._

 _"aakhhh! ngghhh krissshh aaaah fasterrrrr mmmhhh"_

 _Dia mengalihkan rasa sakit pada holeku dengan cara mengocok juniorku._

 _"oohh fuck.. kau sempitttt aaah sekaliih deer. Ngggh aaah kau benar-benar masih perawan ya? nggh ini nikmaat sekaliiih. fuck deer aah"_

 _"ngghhh salahkanlah penismu aah yang sangat besaarr mmppph itu boddoooh!"_

 _Dia semakin mempercepat gerakan in outnya. Ini sungguh membuatku melayang,nimat sekali. keringat sudah menetes didahiku._

 _"aaah aahh aku mau kau berbalik deer"_

 _Dia melepas juniornya dan menuntunku untuk membalikkan badan yang semula doggystyle,sekarang aku berposisi sepertu uke on top._

 _Dengan ragu-ragu aku memasukkan penisnya kedalam holeku sendiri. Saat penisnya sudah hampir tertanam didalam holeku,tiba-tiba.._

"XIAO LUHAN! APA YANG KAU LAMUNKAN?! CEPAT KERJAKAN SOAL YANG ADA DIPAPAN TULIS!"

R/R nya jgn lupa :3

ini ceritaku juga di wattpad hzzrtgrzl hehe

btw,minta usul case hp kpop yg murah dong :3

LINE: nitaaa_21


	2. Chapter 2

"XIAO LUHAN! APA YANG KAU LAMUNKAN?! CEPAT KERJAKAN SOAL YANG ADA DIPAPAN TULIS!"

* * *

Sialan. Mengganggu sekali bukan? "Hah,untung saja soal yang ada dipapan tulis bisa kukerjakan." gumamku dalam hati. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak ada disisiku. Aku terjatuh karena tersandung oleh kakiku sendiri. Semua orang yang ada dikelas ini menatapku -lagi dan lagi- dengan aneh dan tertawa puas melihat kecerobohanku tadi. Termasuk 2 sahabatku, Byun Baekhyun dan juga Do Kyungsoo.

Tentu saja aku langsung bangun dan menggaruk tengkuk leherku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal,tapi malah semakin menunjukkan kelakuan bodohku. Setelah selesai mengerjakan soal tersebut,aku langsung kembali keasalku dan mulai mencatat materi yang diberikan oleh guru tua tersebut. Aku tidak mau melamun lagi -untuk sementara waktu- karena pasti nanti aku akan dipanggil lagi,dan aku tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi.

TENG TENGG TENGGG

Bunyi bel pertanda istirahat. Baek dan Kyungsoo langsung menyerbu tempat dudukku.

"Hey Lu,kenapa kau selalu ceroboh sih? Haha pasti kau sedang membayangkan sesuatu berbau yadong dengan Kris,benar begitu? Haha dasar pabbo!" ya dia sahabatku yang cerewet,siapa lagi selain si Baek ini.

"Eh kau bacon,sebaiknya tutup mulutmu atau aku akan menyuruh pacarmu si tiang listrik itu untuk memperkosamu nanti!" bisa kulihat wajahnya yang menahan malu. Sementara Kyungsoo,dia hanya tertawa mendengar celoteh antara aku dan baek.

"Ayolah aku sudah lapar,kajja kita ke kantin Lu." ajak Baek padaku.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku mau mengambil kotak bekalku. Aku juga membawa makanan untuk kalian." kata Kyungsoo lalu berlari kearah mejanya,dan mengambil kotak bekalnya tersebut dari tasnya.

Kami bertiga pun berjalan sambil berbincang. Dan terkadang akupun tersandung -lagi dan lagi- yahh tapi tidak sampai jatuh hehe. Saat hampir sampai kantin,hmm mungkin 28 langkah lagi,kami melihat sosok yang membuat mata kami berbinar-binar. Kalian tau siapa? Yak. Kris pujaan hatiku,Chanyeol si tiang listrik,dan terakhir Jongin kkamjong.

Saat mata kami bertiga melihat mereka,entah ada kontak batin atau apa,merek

a juga langsung menatap kami. Kalau saja dijadikan buku cerita, mungkin kami bertiga akan seperti kelinci yang ditatap dengan ganas oleh tiga serigala yang siap menyantap kami kapan saja.

"H-hey Kyungsoo,Luhan,Baek! Kemarilah! Kami punya sesuatu untuk kalian!" ajak sicowok yang bernama Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Jongin.

Dengan wajah gembiranya Kyungsoo berjalan paling pertama diantara kami bertiga. Huh,mentang-mentang Jongin yang memanggil.

"Ada apa yeolli?" kini giliran Baek yang bertanya pada kekasihnya tersebut. Tapi ada yang aneh dari mereka -kris,chanyeol,jongin- mereka saling bertatap dan memasang senyum mengerikan.

"Luhan,aku membuatkan minuman untukmu,ini sangat enak loh." kris menyodorkanku minuman yang ada didalam botol itu. Namun saat aku hendak mengambilnya,ada sebuah jitakan melayang pada kris.

"Woy pabbo! Kau pikir yang memberi resep supaya itu -minuman- enak siapa? Seenaknya saja." ternyata itu adalah Jongin yang sedang berceloteh.

Akhirnya,masing-masing dari kami -aku,Baek,Kyungsoo- bertiga menerima botol yang berisi minuman menggiurkan tersebut. Dan wow,minuman tersebut benar-benar enak. Kami pun melanjutkan dengan berbincang-bincang dengan mereka -kris,chanyeol,jongin- bertiga. Namun beberapa menit selanjutnya ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku. Rasanya sangat panas disini, kenapa ya?

"aaah mmmh disini panash sekali,bukankah begitu B-baek? K-kyung?"

author p.o.v

"aaah mmmh disini panash sekali,bukankah begitu B-baek? K-kyung?" ucap Luhan sambil merenggangkan dasinya. Begitu pula Baek dan Kyungsoo,mereka merasakan panas didalam tubuh mereka.

"Ye-yeolliee, ngghhh apaa yang aah telah kalian berikan mmmhhh padaa kamii bertigaa huhh?" keluarlah desahan Baek yang sudah tak tertahan itu. Disisi lain, para pemberi minuman tersebut malah tertawa puas.

"Haha kalian tau itu apa? Itu adalah obat perangsang,sayang. Enak kan?" kini giliran Kris yang membuka mulut.

sebenarnya mereka bertiga telah berencana untuk mengerjai para namja manis tersebut dan mereka juga akan melanjutkannya dengan kegiatan That and This.

Akhirnya para namja yang kekar itu menggotong namja manis unuk memasukki lab yang sudah tidak terpajongin,karena mereka tidak mau namja imutnya mendesah sejadi-jadinya dikantin tadi. Chanyeol pun mengunci pintu lab tersebut. Mari kita bahas kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

JONGINxKYUNGSOO side~

"J-jonginn-aah kau b-brengsek ngggh cepat lakukan,aku sungguh tak aaah tahan.."

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedikit munafik, dia mungkin kesal tapi sebenarnya juga ini yang dia nantikan. Jongin hanya memberi smirknya lalu mulai mengecup bibir kissable milik Kyungsoo tersebut. Lumatan demi lumatan lama-lama semakin ganas. Jongin mulai menggigit bibir Kyungsoo.

Lenguhan pun tersengar dari mulut Kyungsoo,karena Jongin menggelitik langit-langit Kyungsoo.

"Mmmpph jjonginhh" seakan tau ,Jongin langsung melepas ciuman mereka.

Jongin beralih ke leher mulus kyungsoo. Dia menyesap,menjilat,mencium dan meninggalkan tanda bahwa Kyungsoo adalah miliknya. Selagi ia bermain didaerah leher kekasihnya, tangan nakal Jongin mulai membuka kancing seragam Kyungsoo.

Jongin meraba-raba dada Kyungsoo dan segera beralih dari leher kekasihnya. Dihisapnya nipple merah muda milik Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Kyungsoo tetap setia pada erangan sexynya yang membuat Jongin semakin high. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari,Jongin telah membuka celana Kyungsoo dan sekarang hanya tersisakan celana dalamnya yang berwarna abu-abu.

Tanpa aba-aba,Jongin membuka cealna dalam milik kekasihnya tersebut.

"Wah ternyata disini sudah sedikit basah ya. Tidak sabaran sekali." Katanya sambil mengelus ujung penis Kyungsoo.

"Aah jonginnnnn mmppphh" desah Kyungsoo. "Masukannnn ngghh" pintanya pada Jongin agar Jongin segera menghisap penis Kyngsoo.

"Bagaimana caranya? Apa seperti ini hmmpp? Atau seperti ini?" goda Jongin dengan menghisap,dan menjilat penis Kyungsoo.

"aaa aaahh cepatt jonginn ngggh,ffasterrrrr" racau Kyungsoo dengan desahannya. Memang,Kyungsoo telah dibuat melayang oleh Jongin walau hanya menghisap penisnya,bagaimana jika permainan intinya dimulai? Kyungsoo akan kelewat merasakan nikmat yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

TBC  
sip


End file.
